Freemode Wars
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Inspired by a Pyrerealm gaming video. The world of GTA Online has been turned upside down! The tryhards have taken over San Andreas and enslaved the rest of the player base! Most of the casuals and grinders have gone into hiding, and some have taken it upon themselves to set up a Resistance and fight back. Join Alex Jackson as he joins the Resistance and fights for freedom.
1. Chapter 1: The Tryhard Menace

It was a beautiful day in the world of GTA Online. The sun was shining, there were players roaming the state of San Andreas, the casuals enjoying their daily strolls around the map or spending time inside the strip club, the tryhards were busy with their military operations as usual, and the grinders like me and my character Alex Jackson were running our businesses and making money.

Alex Jackson and his Motorcycle Club were driving down the roads of San Andreas on their Western Baggers which had saddle bags filled with Meth. Alex Jackson was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, white cotton gloves, black formal shoes and a black top hat, and he had blonde hair and a blonde handlebar mustache. "Alright, once I'm done selling my MC businesses, I gotta go sell my bunker, fill up my vehicle warehouse and sell some Top Range cars, help my fellow grinders sell their wares. Boy, I'm quite busy today." Alex Jackson said to himself as him and his Motorcycle Club continued driving down the roads of San Andreas. They then looked up to the sky as they noticed a bunch of tryhards coming towards them at full speed on their Mk II Opressors. "Oh, shit, look out! It's the tryhards!" Alex Jackson called as him and his Motorcycle Club bailed from their Baggers before they were blown up by the tryhards. "Damn it! I spent so much time making that stuff!" Alex Jackson called in frustration.

"We've got their bikes! Now to get them, boys! Slay those filthy grinders!" One of the tryhards called to his fellow tryhards as they began flying towards Alex Jackson and his Motorcycle Club.

"Oh, shit! Run!" Alex Jackson called to his Motorcycle Club as they began running from the tryhards, who began firing their missiles at them. Alex Jackson's Motorcycle Club members were killed. "No! Guys!" Alex Jackson called in panic.

One of Alex Jackson's Motorcycle Club members, Ren coughed and looked up at Alex Jackson. "Go, man...Save yourself...I'm not...gonna make it..." Ren told Alex Jackson before he died. Alex Jackson had a sad look on his face before he made a run for the city. He avoided getting in a vehicle because the Mk II Opressor missiles could lock onto those.

Meanwhile, in the city, the tryhards were slaughtering casuals and grinders as well. A bunch of casuals were running from the tryhards as they began hiding in alleyways, subways, sewers, tunnels and around buildings to escape the tryhards. The tryhards were using a wasp swarm tactic to rush the casuals and the grinders, taking out a lot of them. Besides the obvious Mk II Opressors, some tryhards also fought against the casuals and the grinders using Deluxos, Akulas or Savages. "We're gonna get you, you filthy casuals and grinders! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" A tryhard in a Deluxo called as he fired it at some casuals who were running from him.

"This is fucking insane! How did these tryhards get so skilled?" A male casual named Barry called out as he ran.

"I don't know! But what I do know is that we gotta run for our lives!" Another male casual named Donald replied to Barry as they ran. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, two tryhards were at a guard post leading to the Land Act Dam and Land Act Reservoir.

"Alright, Hector, you stay put here and look out for any filthy casuals and grinders. I'll relieve you in a few hours." A tryhard named Werner told his fellow tryhard Hector.

"Alright, Werner. Go and slay those filthy casuals and grinders for me." Hector told Werner.

"Oh, I'll slay those filthy casuals and grinders alright. I'll make them eat lead." Werner told Hector before stepping in his Deluxo and flying off.

Meanwhile, Alex Jackson had made it back to his Weazel Plaza apartment without being killed or blown up by the tryhards. He entered his apartment and plopped down on the couch to catch his breath. He panted deeply. "What...the...fuck was THAT all about? The tryhards seem more hostile than usual lately..." Alex Jackson panted. "I have to change into a different outfit. I don't want anymore sweat or grime on my tuxedo..." Alex Jackson then went downstairs to his walk in closet and put on a black cap, a black t-shirt, a brown jacket, tan cargo pants and black boots. He also put on a pair of black fingerless gloves. "There we are, much better. I'm safe for now, but I can't stay inside my apartment forever. The tryhards will come knocking on my door sooner or later. But for now, I'll try and prepare for war." Alex Jackson said to himself before he got out his phone and began ordering ammo, weapons and other equipment to start preparing.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Los Santos, a mysterious GTA Online player was watching the news from his apartment. "This isn't good...I gotta get myself ready, because things will get pretty heavy around here soon..." The player spoke in a male voice before turning off the tv.

At the Maze Bank Tower CEO Office, another mysterious player was watching the news. "Oh, I don't like the look of this...I've never been much of a PVP player, but I might just have to prepare for war soon..." The player spoke in a male voice as well before turning off the tv as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Resistance

It's been a week since the tryhards started their all out attack on the world of GTA Online. Within days, they had enslaved the rest of the player base and are now ruling over Freemode and the state of San Andreas. Deluxos with search lights were patrolling the streets of Los Santos and Blaine County, as it was night and it was raining. An announcement jingle then played. "Attention, all players. Freemode now belongs to the tryhards. Any filthy casuals and grinders will be promptly blown up." The announcer spoke. A bunch of casuals were hiding out in one of the construction yards. One casual was hiding behind a wall as two patrolling tryhards were walking his way. As the tryhards were walking, he moved around the wall.

"And then he begged me not to kill him, but I blew his head clean off his shoulders." The first tryhard, Ned said to the other tryhard, Duncan.

"Oh, really, huh?" Duncan asked Ned.

"Yeah. My K/D ratio has gotten even better since we took over." Ned replied as him and Duncan went around a corner. "Ah, screw this patrol. There ain't no filthy casuals or grinders around here." Ned said as the hiding casual began to run, after which Ned and Duncan gave chase after hearing his footsteps.

"Hey, I think I heard a filthy casual around here!" Duncan called as him and Ned ran after the casual, with a third tryhard, Manuel joining the chase.

Meanwhile, Alex Jackson was still wearing the outfit he put on about a week ago, as he was soaking wet from the rain. He held his Machine Gun in his hands as he was hiding out underneath the Del Perro Pier. He was breathing heavily. "The patrols and tryhards are getting worse by the hour...When is this Hell going to end...?" Alex Jackson asked himself as he saw Deluxos patrolling the skies around Vespucci Beach. As the Deluxos turned around, Alex Jackson saw his chance and ran for his life as he tried to get off Vespucci Beach, and was willing to slaughter any tryhards that came his way if the tryhards didn't slaughter him first. He then saw a tryhard standing on a corner by himself, and he didn't notice Alex Jackson coming his way. Alex Jackson snuck his way and stabbed him in the back with his knife. The tryhard dropped to the ground, dead. "There we go. I'll do my best to take out the tryhards, one helmet at a time." Alex Jackson quietly said to himself as he snuck past buildings and patrolling tryhards. Eventually, he made it into an alleyway, where he dropped to the ground by sliding down a wall, catching his breath.

"Hey, are you a casual or a grinder?" A male voice suddenly asked him.

"Huh? Who said that?" Alex Jackson responded. Suddenly, an Asian looking male grinder with a black haircut similar to that of Alex Jackson and a black beard walked up to him. The male was dressed in a green t-shirt, green cargo pants and brown copper boots.

"I did." The Asian male replied.

"Well, I'm a grinder." Alex Jackson replied. "My name is Alex Jackson, and yours?"

"My name is Sosuka, and I'm a grinder as well. How about the two of us stick together and try to find a solution to this madness?" Sosuka suggested.

"Sure, let's do that. Let's go then." Alex Jackson replied as Sosuka helped him up and the two shook hands, confirming their alliance. The two then tried to make their way downtown. Along the way, they encountered more tryhards who weren't paying attention. Alex Jackson took them out with his Pump Shotgun, which had a surpressor, and Sosuka took them out with his Pistol, which also had a surpressor.

"You're a pretty good gunman." Sosuka complimented Alex Jackson's shooting skills.

"Ever since I switched to Free Aim, I've gotten better at shooting. Makes picking off targets a lot easier too." Alex Jackson replied as the two of them hid behind a wall, as a bunch of tryhards on Mk II Opressors went speeding by. "Okay, I think it's clear. Let's go." Alec Jackson told Sosuka, who nodded as the two of them ran again, not trying to alert any patrolling tryhards. Suddenly, the two of them were spotted by a patrolling tryhard in a Deluxo as an alarm began sounding.

"Filthy grinders spotted!" The Deluxo tryhard yelled out.

"Oh shit! Run!" Alex Jackson called as him and Sosuka began running. The Deluxo tryhard chased after them as he fired his machine guns at them.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Sosuka exclaimed as him and Alex Jackson ran.

"You're not gonna escape me, filthy grinders! You're gonna die, just like the rest of them!" The Deluxo tryhard called as he continued chasing Alex Jackson and Sosuka while firing his machine guns. Eventually, he cornered the two as he was hovering in front of them. Alex Jackson and Sosuka cowered in fear as the Deluxo tryhard laughed evily. "So, do you two have any last words?" The Deluxo tryhards asked Alex Jackson and Sosuka.

"Damn it, I just wanted to sell my wares!" Alex Jackson responded as he cowered in fear.

"Even if you kill us, there's still plenty of casuals and grinders who will avenge us!" Sosuka replied as he cowered in fear.

"Alright, time to die, motherfuckers!" The Deluxo tryhard said as he was about to kill the two, but then a Caucasian male casual with an auburn faux hawk hairstyle wearing a black t-shirt, black trousers and brown sneakers began firing his Mk II Carbine Rifle at the Deluxo tryhard.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" The casual shouted at the Deluxo tryhard as he turned his attention towards him.

"What the fuck? A filthy casual tries to fight back against me? Get over here, you filthy casual!" The Deluxo tryhard called as he gave chase to the casual. Alex Jackson and Sosuka caught their breath as they saw what happened.

"...Man, that guy saved our asses..." Sosuka panted.

"Yeah, man...I thought I was done for..." Alex Jackson panted as well. Suddenly, a manhole cover opened next to Alex Jackson.

"Hurry up, get in before more of them come!" A voice called from the manhole. Alex Jackson and Sosuka went down the manhole and closed it as more tryhards on Mk II Opressors went speeding by. Alex Jackson and Sosuka climbed down the ladder and ended up in a sewer. The Caucasian male casual who just saved them was there.

"Hey, thanks for saving us, man." Alex Jackson told the male. He was very grateful for this male saving him.

"Yeah, you're pretty quick on your feet." Sosuka added.

"Meh, I'm used to running from those guys. Come with me, there's a whole bunch of us down here." The male replied as he walked into the sewers. Alex Jackson and Sosuka followed him.

"By the way, my name's Alex Jackson." Alex Jackson introduced himself as they walked.

"And I'm Sosuka." Sosuka introduced himself as well.

"My name's Bogart." The male introduced himself as well. "The tryhards usually don't come down here, so we've set up sort of a haven down here." Bogart explained as they walked by a bunch of grinders and casuals who were either sitting, sleeping, taking care of wounded casuals and grinders or training. "We must stick together in these dark times, so we're taking care of the wounded and training people to defend themselves." Bogart continued.

"That sounds very good." Sosuka replied.

"Yeah. So you guys are some sort of Resistance?" Alex Jackson asked.

"Pretty much. Our leader is gonna be happy I took you guys in. I'll take you to see it right now." Bogart responded.

"What do you mean, it? Is it a guy or a girl?" Alex Jackson asked in confusion.

"It's some sort of Insurgent. The driver never steps out, and speaks in some sort of robotic voice. But it saved us many times, so we trust it." Bogart explained. Alex Jackson nodded hesitantly.

"Well, take us to see them then." Sosuka replied.

"Alright, follow me." Bogart replied as he took Alex Jackson and Sosuka to see the Resistance Leader.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Agent Vivian

Alex Jackson, Sosuka and Bogart were walking through the LS Sewers, which doubled as the Resistance HQ as Bogart was taking Alex Jackson and Sosuka to see the Resistance Leader. They soon arrived at the Resistance Leader's quarters, where a chrome colored Insurgent was sitting. "Sir, I brought in two new recruits. I saved them from a Deluxo tryhard not too long ago." Bogart spoke to the Insurgent.

"Thank you, Bogart. I'll take it from here." The chrome colored Insurgent responded in a robotic voice, after which Bogart nodded and left the quarters. "Welcome, new recruits. May I please know your names?" The Insurgent asked Alex Jackson and Sosuka, who were a bit creeped out by the talking Insurgent.

"My name's Alex Jackson..." Alex Jackson replied.

"And I'm Sosuka..." Sosuka replied.

"Very well. I am the Chromemobile, an A.I. controlled Insurgent that is capable of various features, including shapeshifting, firing missiles, et cetera, and I also have various other A.I. controlled vehicle friends. I understand if you're creeped out by this." The Chromemobile spoke.

"So you're the leader of the Resistance?" Alex Jackson asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, I am. Well, one of them. My master and a friend of his are the other two. He has put me in charge of this chapter of the Resistance in the LS Sewers, and we must hold out down here until we have a plan to defeat the tryhards." The Chromemobile explained.

Alex Jackson and Sosuka nodded. "Is there anything we can do to help out?" Sosuka asked the Chromemobile.

"Well, yes, there is something you can do to help out. This is a dangerous mission, though, so there is a high risk of death involved." The Chromemobile replied.

Sosuka nodded. "Well, I've had my share of dangerous missions as well. I mean, I robbed banks, broke out a high class inmate from Bolingbroke, raided Humane Labs, helped a violent psychopath set up his company, robbed the biggest bank of Los Santos and saved the world from a genocidal rich sociopath and his pet robot, so I'm sure this'll be no difference." Sosuka replied.

Alex Jackson nodded. "I'm used to danger by now thanks to my dangerous lifestyle, so lay the mission on us, sir." He replied.

"Very well. Here is what you have to do: One of our field agents, Vivian has been deployed out to Sandy Shores, but hasn't reported back yet. I need the two of you to go out to Sandy Shores and rescue her, then bring her back to the Resistance HQ. Can you two handle that?" The Chromemobile asked the two.

"Of course, sir." The two replied in Unison.

"Heh, brave and willing to take on any challenge. I shall lend you a Barrage for the job." The Chromemobile replied. Soon after, Alex Jackson and Sosuka were driving the streets of Los Santos towards Sandy Shores as they drove past a bar called The Salty Tryhard, where a bunch of tryhards were in line to enter.

"You think you're a tryhard?! I'll show you, motherfucker!" A tryhard shouted as he tossed another tryhard out the window, who screamed as flew out the bar.

"Welcome to The Salty Tryhard, how tough are ya?" The tryhard bouncer asked the first tryhard in line.

"How tough am I? How tough am I? I managed to defeat five tanks all by myself." The tryhard responded.

"Yeah, so?" The tryhard bouncer scoffed.

"Without using Easy Way Out." The tryhard responded.

The tryhard bouncer gulped. "Right this way, sir." He replied as he let the tryhard in. Alex Jackson and Sosuka continued to drive through Los Santos, driving through the Vinewood Hills towards Sandy Shores. Alex Jackson was driving while Sosuka manned one of the .50 cal Miniguns on the Barrage.

"I hope this Vivian is alright. I'd hate to find her dead at the hands of a tryhard." Alex Jackson told Sosuka.

"Same here. We can't afford to lose any more casuals and grinders right now, because that would thin out the player base, and we can't let that happen. We can't have the playerbase consist of just tryhards." Sosuka replied as they drove towards Sandy Shores in the pouring rain. Suddenly, the Chromemobile came onto Alex Jackson and Sosuka's radio headsets.

"Greetings, recruits. It is I, the Chromemobile, here to guide you through your missions. I have just received word from Vivian, she's holed up in a house somewhere in Sandy Shores, surrounded by tryhards. If you can slaughter the tryhards outside the house, she might be able to escape to safety with the two of you. Do you think the two of you can manage that?" The Chromemobile asked Alex Jackson and Sosuka.

"I definitely think we can manage that." Sosuka replied, sounding confident.

"So do I." Alex Jackson replied, sounding confident too.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now get to business, and I'll be here if you need me." The Chromemobile replied before going quiet. The two didn't meet any tryhards on the way to Sandy Shores. Apparently they didn't come to Blaine County as much. They then noticed the house where Vivian was holed up, as the tryhards were surrounding it and firing their weapons at it.

"Get the fuck out of there, you filthy casual! You're gonna die!" A tryhard named Dobie shouted as he fired his weapons at the house.

"Heads up, here they are." Sosuka said as the .50 cal minigun he was manning began spinning and fired away at the tryhards, with Alex Jackson using his Micro SMG to deal with the tryhards. The tryhards tried blowing up the Barrage with missiles, but Alex Jackson proceeded to run evasive maneuvers as the missiles and bullets whizzed past their heads. Eventually, all the tryhards surrounding the house were dead, and Alex Jackson got out of the Barrage and went inside to get Vivian. He found Vivian hiding in the shower and ran up to her.

"Hey, I've come to safe you." Alex told Vivian. Vivian was Caucasian female player with long wavy brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt underneath a black combat vest along with black combat pants, black combat boots and black leather gloves.

"Thank God you got here before the tryhards killed me. Let's go." Vivian told Alex Jackson as he pulled her up and they got out of there. Alex Jackson got back in the driver's seat as Vivian got onto the second turret of the Barrage.

"Alright, you got Vivian. Now get on back to the Resistance HQ and we'll call it a job well done. Watch out for any tryhards coming your way, and take them out if they attack you." The Chromemobile told the trio.

"Of course, Chromemobile, sir." Sosuka replied as he looked out at the horizon.

"Roger that." Vivian replied as she looked out at the horizon as well, keeping an eye out for any hostile tryhards.

"Got it." Alex Jackson replied as he drove back to Los Santos. A tryhard in a Savage started chasing the trio. "We've got a heli on our tail, take them out." Alex Jackson told Sosuka and Vivian, who proceeded to fire their .50 cal miniguns at the Savage, and the tryhard piloting it fired its cannon at the trio, but Alex Jackson ran evasive maneuvers and made it back towards Los Santos, with some Mk II Opressor tryhards joining the chase, and the Savage being blown up. Sosuka and Vivian took care of the Mk II Opressor tryhards and the trio escaped back into the LS Sewers, arriving in the Resistance HQ and got out of the Barrage. The Chromemobile then drove over.

"Well done, you three. Vivian, I'm glad you're okay. Alex Jackson, Sosuka, I'm impressed by your skill out on the battlefield. Go rest for now, I might have another mission for the two of you later." The Chromemobile told the trio as they each went towards the resting quarters while the Chromemobile went back to its own quarters.


	4. Chapter 4: Resupply Run

The next day, Alex Jackson and Sosuka were lying down on their beds, staring at the sewer ceiling. They were wondering when this terrible nightmare was gonna end. "When is this terrible nightmare gonna end?" Alex Jackson wondered out loud as he stared at the ceiling.

"Not anytime soon unless we get a plan going." Sosuka replied as he looked at Alex Jackson.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of fucking sense." Alex Jackson replied as he looked at Sosuka. Bogart then walked over to the two.

"Don't be pessimistic, guys. We must keep up hope if we want to stand a chance against the tryhards." Bogart told them.

Vivian, who was treating some wounded casuals and grinders nearby, nodded in agreement. "He's right, boys. You must look on the bright side of things. We'll be able to have fun and run Sell Missions again pretty soon, I'm certain of it." She replied.

Alex Jackson and Sosuka nodded. "You're right, guys. We must keep up hope if we want to stand a chance against the tryhards." Alex Jackson replied back.

"That's the spirit!" Bogart replied back again. Suddenly, a casual, an African American male with brown short shaven hair dressed in a gray t-shirt with a desert camo hoodie, tan cargo pants and blue sneakers with white laces walked in. His name was Justin.

"Alex Jackson, Sosuka, the Leader wishes to speak to you two." Justin informed Alex Jackson and Sosuka.

"I wonder what he wants..." Sosuka wondered as him and Alex Jackson got off their bed and followed Justin to the Chromemobile's quarters. They soon entered, with the Chromemobile watching as they did so.

"I brought them in, sir." Justin told the Chromemobile.

"Well, done, Justin. I'll give you your assignment of the day soon." The Chromemobile told Justin, who nodded and left Alex Jackson and Sosuka alone with the Chromemobile. "...So, you two did good on that rescue mission yesterday. I must compliment you for that." The Chromemobile told Alex Jackson and Sosuka.

"Indeed we did, sir. We were happy to help." Alex Jackson replied with a smile.

"Indeed we were." Sosuka added with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now let me give you your next mission. Some of my A.I. controlled vehicle friends are waiting out in Grapeseed. They have supplies for our chapter of the Resistance over there, and I need someone to go pick up those supplies for us. I was thinking of you two." The Chromemobile told the two.

"Sure, we'll take care of it, sir." Alex Jackson replied with a salute.

"Yeah, we'll have this done before you know it." Sosuka added with a salute.

"Good. My A.I. armored friends will help you out during the mission, so don't worry yourselves about having no protection. I'm also sending some extra Resistance members with you as backup, so you'll probably be fine. Take our Speedo Custom Van and take it out to Grapeseed. Your backup will be following you in a Speedo Custom Van of their own." The Chromemobile explained.

"We got it, sir. We're going right away." Alex Jackson replied before him and Sosuka got ready to depart for Blaine County. Once they left, the Chromemobile got a message from someone on his comm.

"Come in, Chromemobile. How are things looking on your end?" A familiar voice asked over the comm.

"Things are looking fine on our end, Master. I just sent two recruits out to Grapeseed to pick up supplies for our chapter of the Resistance. How are things looking on your end?" The Chromemobile asked his master.

"Fine. Me and P have called in backup from out of state, and they should be arriving in the next few days or so. Let's hope they'll be able to help us in our battle against the Tryhards." Chromemobile's master replied.

"Marvelous. I'll be running things down here in the sewers in the meantime, while trying to think of an attack strategy to deal with the Tryhards." Chromemobile replied back.

"Okay, keep on doing that, Chromemobile. I'll let you know if anything else comes up. Zenko out." Zenko said before signing off.

"Chromemobile out." Chromemobile replied before signing off as well.

Meanwhile, Alex and Sosuka were driving out to Grapeseed in their Speedo Custom Van, with their backup following them in a Speedo Custom Van of their own. "There's no Tryhards on the horizon as of now. Just a sunny day in the state on San Andreas." Sosuka said as he looked around, sitting next to Alex who was driving their van.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to the day where we can enjoy a sunny day in San Andreas without having to worry about Tryhards ruling the state." Alex replied to Sosuka as he drove.

"Yeah, that would be great, wouldn't it? Then I can take my wife and kids out onto the streets of Los Santos safely again." Sosuka replied.

"You have a wife and kids?" Alex asked Sosuka.

"Yep. I've got a lovely wife named Suki and two little boys named Kenji, who's 10, and Kazuki, who's 6. I entered the criminal game to provide for Kenji and Kazuki's college fund, as well as Suki's insulin costs. Suki has diabetes, and she needs insulin to survive." Sosuka explained.

"Wow, you're really dedicated to your family, Sosuka. I like that." Alex replied with a smile as he drove.

"Yeah. A bit more grinding, and my kids are taken care of, and after that, it's just my wife's insulin costs, which is the main reason I'm still in the game." Sosuka replied back. "Do you have a wife and kids, Alex?" He then asked Alex.

Alex shook his head. "No wife or kids. I would like to settle down and start a family somewhere down the road though." He replied as he continued to drive. "But I'd like to do that once the Tryhard War ends."

Sosuka nodded. "I feel you, man. You'd like to raise your kids in an environment safer than what it is now, right?" He asked again.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Los Santos might be unsafe as it is, but it's much safer without the Tryhards ruling the state." He replied.

"That we can agree on." Sosuka replied before the two of them went quiet. They were approaching Sandy Shores Airfield. "Heads up, we're approaching Sandy Shores Airfield. According to the Chromemobile, it's infested with Tryhards over there. Take this other road and go to Grapeseed from there." Sosuka told Alex.

"Got it." Alex replied as he went down another road to bypass Sandy Shores Airfield. It then cut to Sandy Shored Airfield, where a bunch of Tryhards were running a military operation. A tryhard was inside the airfield's guard tower as he kept an eye on things from there with two other tryhards standing guard on the outside of the guard tower. Inside the hangar stood a Hydra that was being cleaned by some Tryhards. There were also crates of weapons and ammunition inside and outside the hangar, and a Titan was ready to land on the runway.

"This is Tryhard Private Snowball, requesting to land, over." The tryhard piloting the Titan spoke over his comm.

"Copy that, Tryhard Private Snowball. Permission to land, over." A Tryhard named Private Gunslinger replied over the comm as Private Snowball went to land his Titan on the runway.

Meanwhile, over at a barn in Grapeseed, two of the Chromemobile's A.I. controlled vehicle friends, an Armored Kuruma and a Khanjali were waiting for Alex, Sosuka and the rest to arrive.

"Sure is quiet today. Like, too quiet." The Khanjali said to the Armored Kuruma.

"Yeah. Quite deceiving, isn't it?" The Armored Kuruma asked.

"You'd think that the Tryhards are planning an attack or something like that with things being this quiet." The Khanjali suggested.

"Probably. They're probably setting up an ambush somewhere down the road." The Armored Kuruma replied back before Alex, Sosuka and their backup arrived. "Ah, here they are." The Armored Kuruma replied as she watched Alex, Sosuka and their backup park their Speedo Custom Vans and got out, with Alex carrying an MG and Sosuka carrying an Advanced Rifle.

"Took you long enough." The Armored Kuruma told Alex and Sosuka.

"Sorry about that. It was quite the drive from Los Santos to here." Alex told her.

"Yeah. You got the supplies?" Sosuka asked.

"We do. They're inside this barn." The Khanjali replied.

"Okay." Alex replied as him, Sosuka and their backup went to load the supplies in the back of their vans. Once the vans were loaded up, the crew got back in their vans. "Are we ready to go?" Alex asked the two A.I. controlled vehicles.

"I'm right behind you." The Armored Kuruma replied.

"I'll meet up with you soon. See you later." The Khanjali replied before he went invisible.

"Okay, let's go then." Sosuka replied before the crew drove off back to Los Santos. On the way, they were spotted by some Deluxo Tryhards.

"Filthy casuals spotted!" A Deluxo Tryhard called.

"Aw, crap!" Alex called as he began firing the Speedo Custom Van's gun at the Deluxo Tryhards, with their backup doing the same. The Deluxos were promptly blown up, with the Tryhards piloting them dying in the process.

"Looks like the shit's hitting the fan, guys!" Sosuka called.

"Don't worry, keep driving. We can do this." The Armored Kuruma told the boys, who continued to drive as she instructed them. Soon after, some Tryhards in Khanjali Tanks began chasing the crew.

"They're coming after us in Khanjalis!" Sosuka called.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll take care of this." The A.I. controlled Khanjali replied as he fired at the Tryhard controlled Khanjalis while invisible.

"What the hell is going on?! We're being attacked by an invisible force!" One of the Khanjali Tryhards exclaimed.

"We can't deal with something that's invisible! Retreat!" Another Khanjali Tryhard exclaimed as him and his comrades tried to retreat, but were blasted to pieces by the A.I. controlled Khanjali.

"Well done there. Now let's continue on towards Los Santos." The Armored Kuruma said as the group continued to drive towards Los Santos.


	5. Chapter 5: Commander Ghillie

It's been about a month since the Tryhards took over GTA Online's Freemode and enslaved the rest of the player base. The grinders and casuals were still a Resistance against the Tryhards, with various chapters of the Resistance being spread across the state of San Andreas, hiding in either obscure areas of San Andreas, Motorcycle Clubhouses, Bunkers, Facilities, or whatever they had to their advantage.

The chapter of the Resistance that was led by the Chromemobile was still hiding out in the LS Sewers, where they working hard to defeat the Tryhards and reclaim Freemode. Alex Jackson and his friend Sosuka were currently treating some casuals/grinders who were wounded in combat, having learned how to do so from Vivian and other combat medics that the Resistance had on their side.

"Man, I really need some clean clothes. The ones I'm currently wearing smell like ass..." Alex Jackson complained. His clothes were pretty dirty and smelly from all the grime and sweat he had gained over the past month.

"Same here. I hope I can get some clean clothes too..." Sosuka replied.

"Well, good news, guys. I think that Bogart is coming with a shipment of clean clothes he managed to get from the clothing stores around the city." Vivian pointed out, as Bogart drove into the Resistance HQ in a Speedo Custom. Bogart then proceeded to get out of it.

"That the clean clothes the Leader requested you to get?" Vivian asked Bogart.

"Enough for all of us." Bogart replied.

"Good. I'll go inform the Leader you made it back with the clothes shipment. You go ahead and get changed into something clean." Vivian replied back as she ran towards the Chromemobile's quarters. Alex Jackson and Sosuka finished treating the wounded recruits and walked over to the Speedo Custom, seeing all the clothes that were present in there.

"Oh, wow. You really did a good job at getting the clothes we need, Bogart. This all looks great." Sosuka complimented.

Bogart smiled. "Thanks, Sosuka. Pick what you want." He replied as him, Alex Jackson and Sosuka began picking out some clean clothes to wear, then proceeded to get changed. Alex Jackson was now wearing a brown cowboy hat, white t-shirt, stonewashed blue denim jacket, stonewashed blue jeans and green combat boots.

Sosuka was now wearing a red t-shirt, black biker jacket, black biker pants, black biker boots and black fingerless gloves.

Bogart was now wearing a green camo cap, long sleeved green camo shirt, green camo parka, green camo pants and green combat boots. "Damn, you guys look nice." Bogart commented on Alex and Sosuka's outfits.

"Hehe, thanks, you too." Alex replied with a cocky smile. Vivian then came running back.

"Alex, Sosuka, the Leader wants to speak to you two." Vivian informed Alex and Sosuka. The two of them nodded and went back to the Chromemobile's quarters, where the talking Insurgent was waiting for them.

"Ah, glad you two came. Listen, I've told one of the commanders of the Resistance about you two, and he's interested in taking you into his chapter of the Resistance. His name is GhillieMaster, and he's set up base at a Bunker all the way over at Fort Zancudo. Since the Tryhards have been training more and more Oppressor Mk II soldiers, it's dangerous for you to go alone, so I will personally drive you two to Ghillie's Bunker HQ. Do you think you can work under Ghillie?" The Chromemobile asked Alex and Sosuka after explaining the deal to them.

Alex and Sosuka looked at each other, then back at the Chromemobile and nodded. "I'm sure we can handle it." Alex replied, looking confident.

"Yes, we can handle working under Ghillie." Sosuka added, looking confident too.

"Okay. Grab some weapons and then get in. We're leaving immediately." The Chromemobile replied before it switched to its Insurgent Pickup Custom model. Alex and Sosuka nodded, grabbing as many weapons as they could before getting in the back seats of the Chromemobile. It then drove out of its quarters. "Vivian, I have to go bring Alex and Sosuka to GhillieMaster's Fort Zancudo Bunker. You're temporarily in charge until I get back." The Chromemobile told Vivian.

"Understood, my Leader." Vivian replied as she respectfully bowed before the Chromemobile.

"Very well. Let's get going now, boys." The Chromemobile told Alex and Sosuka as it drove out of the LS Sewers and began driving towards Fort Zancudo.

As the Chromemobile was driving out of Los Santos towards Fort Zancudo, two Tryhards were conversing with each other on a bridge at Chumash. "I managed to take out about 20 filthy casuals by myself the other day...without using easy way out." The first Tryhard, Geronimo told the other Tryhard, Merrick.

"That's nothing! I managed to take out 35 filthy casuals, 3 jets and an Avenger by myself...without using Bullshark Testosterone or easy way out!" Merrick told Geronimo.

"Damn! You oughta teach me to get to your level of skill! My K/D ratio would skyrocket if you did that!" Geronimo told Merrick, obviously impressed by his skill. Suddenly, the Chromemobile went speeding by.

"Hey! Does that Insurgent belong to one of ours?" Geronimo asked.

"I don't recall that Insurgent belonging to one of ours, so it must belong to a filthy casual then! After him!" Merrick replied before him and Geronimo got on their Mk II Oppressors and gave chase to the Chromemobile.

Alex and Sosuka noticed this. "Uhhhh, Chromemobile, we've got some angry Tryhards on our asses." Sosuka pointed out.

"I have noticed already. Don't worry, I'll take them out." The Chromemobile replied before its gunman got into the turret and started firing at the Mk II Oppressors. "Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die!" The Chromemobile shouted as it fired at the Mk II Oppressors, blowing up and killing Geronimo and Merrick in the process.

"Whew, glad we got those off our backs." Alex remarked.

"Indeed. Let me take a shortcut to Ghillie's Bunker." The Chromemobile replied as it jumped off the highway and landed in the sand. It then drove towards Ghillie's Bunker. "Much faster." The Chromemobile remarked before arriving at Ghillie's Bunker.

"This is the place." Alex said.

"Obviously." Sosuka added.

"Commander Ghillie, we have arrived. Open the god damn door." The Chromemobile told Ghillie.

"Hold on a second, I'm opening the door right now." Ghillie replied before he opened the door to the bunker, allowing the Chromemobile to drive inside. The door then proceeded to close again. Once the Chromemobile had parked, Alex and Sosuka could get out. GhillieMaster then proceeded to walk over to them.

"Ah, looks like you've got the new recruits with you." Ghillie remarked.

"Yes, I have. They'll be working under you for a while. They're good recruits, and they will not disappoint you." The Chromemobile assured Ghillie.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ghillie replied before turning to Alex and Sosuka. "Hi, I'm GhillieMaster. I'm one of the commanders of the Resistance, and a master at Tryhard combat." He told them, introducing himself to the two.

"I'm Alex Jackson, a proud grinder who's fighting for the freedom of San Andreas." Alex replied, introducing himself.

"And I'm Sosuka, I'm also a proud grinder who's fighting for the freedom of San Andreas." Sosuka replied introducing himself.

Ghillie nodded. "The Chromemobile told me about you two, and he's been telling me good things about you two. I hope he's right about that." He replied back.

"Trust me, Commander Ghillie, I am." The Chromemobile assured Ghillie. "But I must be off now. My chapter of the Resistance needs me."

"Okay, good luck, Chromemobile." Ghillie replied.

"Thanks, Ghillie. You too. And Alex, Sosuka, if we don't meet again, it was nice meeting you two." The Chromemobile told everyone.

"Same here, Chromemobile. You were the most interesting vehicle we've ever met." Alex replied.

"Indeed." Sosuka added.

"Thanks. Take care." The Chromemobile replied before he drove off out of the Bunker.

Ghillie nodded and turned to Alex and Sosuka. "Follow me, I'll take you to your quarters." He told the two and walked off. Alex and Sosuka followed him, and they then arrived at a series of bunk beds, some of which had some Resistance recruits lying in them.

"Bunk beds, eh? That's pretty nifty." Alex remarked.

"Thanks. Since we got so many recruits in my chapter of the Resistance, I figured it was a good idea to get some bunk beds in here as to save room inside the Bunker." Ghillie replied. "This one's yours." He added before pointing to a bunk bed with Alex and Sosuka's pictures on it.

"Great. Thanks, Commander Ghillie." Sosuka replied back.

"Anytime, guys. Now, first thing's first: I want you boys to keep your gun skills sharp, so head on over to the shooting range to practice." Ghillie told Alex and Sosuka.

Alex and Sosuka saluted. "Yes, sir!" They replied and went over to the shooting range to practice.


End file.
